


All the Broken Bits

by FabularumScriptorem217



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabularumScriptorem217/pseuds/FabularumScriptorem217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is told from two perspectives, Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez, they are not a couple but it is told from both of their perspectives. Percy had struggled with self-harm in the past, and it's the first time the seven, minus Annabeth she already knew, sees his scars, and the results of him sharing this with the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings for low self-worth, depression, and self-harm. I just want to say I don't own any of these characters. And that I am trying this story out. Currently there are two chapters if you guys like it enough I may write a larger fic off of this idea. This is one of my first posted fics please leave kudos and comments I want to improve and know if I should add onto this story.

Leo

The seven are all gathered around a picnic table in the middle of the dining arena, at camp half blood. Percy is sitting on the table with Annabeth on the chair in front of him, playing with his hands; when Percy reaches to shrug off his Jacket, it’s late August yet it is still really hot, and as he does so Leo for the first time actually gets a good look at Percy’s arms. “Hey man, I thought they said you were actually good at fighting, looks like some monsters got to you.” Leo said jokingly but honestly curious to the scars that crisscross Percy’s arms. He didn’t notice Percy stiffen at the mention of the scars on his arms or the rest of the group awkwardly shifting, but he sure did notice the death glare he was beginning to get from Annabeth, who in turn began to gently stroke Percy’s arms in an attempt to keep him calm. After a long amount of thought Percy responds

“Yeah, you know I am, but some monsters are tougher to beat than others, most of these are from one I beat a couple years ago, but it comes back every now and again…I don’t think I could have beat this one without Annabeth though.” Leo did catch on to how quietly the last part came out, but still his curiosity needed to be satisfied.

“So, what was it? The monster, what kind of monster could the great Percy Jackson not beat on his own?”  
“Me.” Percy says simply and Leo watches as Annabeth kisses his scars, and Percy just looks down at her with such love written in his eyes and an overwhelming amount of sadness, which he knows is definitely weird to say about a guy but whatever, and automatically Leo begins to feel like a world class jackass everyone else understood and didn’t need to press the guy about it, but no his curiosity needed to be sated so he forced a guy to tell him how he had hurt himself. Before Leo could apologize, Percy shifted and got up telling Annabeth “I need to get some things sorted for later, are you coming?”

“I’ll join you in a bit, I still need to talk to Piper about some things,” Annabeth said calmly.

“Alright, then.” Percy says before dropping a kiss down on her head before running off.

The instant, Percy walked away the glare came back full force on Leo from Annabeth, all calm seemingly gone. After waiting till he was out of earshot, Annabeth with her jaw clenched whispered to Leo; and let’s just say the tone definitely wasn’t indicating happiness 

“Don’t you ever mention Percy’s scars again, he doesn’t like to talk about it or even really let people see them. He freaking trusted you to see them for the first time and you can’t just act normal about them like every other normal person. I swear Leo, if you ever mention them…” and that was it she just let the threat hang in the air, where everyone knows how it ends, which means not happily for Leo. Then she got off to run after Percy.

Leaving Leo in a group of people with varying emotions from disgust to anger and some pity but not much, for the great buffoon who managed to piss off one of the scariest girls at camp by making the toughest guy, also her boyfriend, feel like shit. Yeah, Leo was just great at these human conversations and emotions; making him once again miss being in the workshop surrounding by his machines where he knew exactly what to do, and didn’t have to worry about coming off as a jackass.

Later that evening, when everyone had gathered in the dining arena for dinner, Leo couldn’t help but notice how the Great Percy Jackson was now wearing a long sleeve shirt and if that didn’t just make him feel worse he doesn’t know what would.


	2. Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again TRIGGER WARNING to self-harm, depression, and low self-worth  
> This chapter is told from Percy's POV so you begin to get a feel for what he is thinking. Please comment on what you thought, I love feedback and would like to know if I should turn this into a longer fic.

Percy  
Percy didn’t mean to make Leo feel like shit, but he couldn’t stand the attention anymore, Annabeth wanted him to share more and be honest with the others, but he just couldn’t so he had to make some excuse to get the heck out of there as fast as he could. Honestly, it was stupid anyways why does it matter that his scars make him uncomfortable, and just serve to remind everyone how completely and utterly weak he is. Once he managed to get back to his cabin, the feeling of nakedness hadn’t gone away so he quickly changed into a white long sleeve shirt, the fact that it was still 85 didn’t mean anything. The instant the shirt went on covering him up he felt ten times better with the scars covered he felt a wave of calm settle over him, he could do this, he is Percy Freaking Jackson, he can do anything…except stop himself from carving lines down his arms. And with even the thought of that, he felt an ache for his knife if he could just use it once more to take away some of this tension, fear, and pain he would be completely calm, not just kind of calm with a ball of anxiety still hiding in his stomach to rear its head whenever. Honestly, though why would it matter if he just added a few more lines to his skin, who would notice the additional scars, and why should it matter if he has a few more scars, it’s not like it would hurt that many people even if the scars went a little too deep, or…

The door opening to his cabin ripped him out of his thoughts, and then Annabeth was there taking the knife out of his hand and scanning his arms for any new signs of cuts, any sign of blood. Luckily, he hadn’t done anything yet, he was trying so hard for her, he didn’t want to see the look of disappointment on her face if he had. Then there she is looking up at him and she is so sad it breaks his heart. If there is one thing Percy never wanted to do it was to make Annabeth sad, he promised himself that he would never hurt her, and here he is doing just that, he’s no good for her, he’s worthless, she deserves so much more than this stupid broken demigod. She reaches out and touches his face, before pulling Percy close, as if she could just force all the broken bits of him to stick together and make him whole once more.


End file.
